ya no puedo ser tu rival por que te amo
by hazelfields
Summary: Santana ama Rachel pero ya no quiere ser otra vez su rival pero el echo de haber aceptado ser la suplente ella decide irse. Y Rachel también la quiere.
1. Chapter 1

**no puedo ser tu rival por que te amo. **

Hola todos esta idea la traigo desde que vi el capitulo Frenemies pero no me atreví a publicarlo espero y les gustos pueden dejar un review para ver si les parece la idea y si desean que continúe.

**Capitulo 1**

_**Pov santana.**_

Han pasado 3 meses desde que me presente ala audición como suplente pero la peor decisión que tome no puedo hablar con ella amenos que sea delante de algún reportero por que todos creen la historia de las dos amigas que están triunfando en la misma obra; fuera de ellas nos dedicamos a pelear sin ningún sentido trato de acercarme a ella pero me rechaza ; pero ya no puedo tener fingir que somos amigas y después ya no hablarnos. Se que soy una chica ruda pero como se puede vivir si la persona a la que amas te odia, como quieres hablar con ella y que te rechacen ya no puedo ser su rival e tomado una decisión y espero y sea la mejor. A un que mi corazón sufrirá por no verla todo los días y discutir por que es lo único que hacemos. Pero que es mejor sufrir por ver como se desmorono nuestra amistad o estar a miles de kilómetros para mi es mejor la segunda.

-santana de que querías hablar. Pregunta Kurt.

-se ha pensado Rachel lo de regresar a vivir aquí.

-hoy me da su decisión por que cree que le a harás daño para que puedas presentar tu la obra.

-no le haría daño y lo sabes.

-lose san pero ella no lo sabe se que la quieres y estoy tratando de convencerla.

\- no quiero que estés solo.

-que quieres decir.

-me voy.

\- no te vas a mudar cuando ella vuelva.

-no.

-por que si es así para que me pediste que hablara con ella.

-KURT ME VOY DE LA CIUDAD .

\- a donde.

\- no te lo puedo decir.

-por que.

-correré el riesgo que se lo digas a alguien y me busquen y no quiero ser encontrada.

-cuando te iras.

\- tampoco te lo diré porque harás lo imposible por que no me vaya .

\- no qienes por que irte.

\- si tengo no sabes lo que es amarla y que me odie ya no puedo mas no puedo ser su rival seguiremos en contacto pero a pesar de que hablemos no te diré donde estoy.

\- esta bien satanás no puede hacerte cambiar de decisión se ve que ya decidiste y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies. Pero quiero que hablemos que me digas a que te dedicas y que en algún momento te iré a visitar.

_2 semanas después._

Hoy es el en el que me iré .Estoy esperando a Kurt en el comedor con mi maleta para irme .

\- Santana vámonos ya por que llegaremos tarde la estación y a Lima y sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde.

\- Hoy es el día.

\- san es una broma. Me dice con los ojos cristalinos.

\- Hace mucho que te deje de hacer bromas de este tipo.

\- No San. Dice quebrándose la voz.

-Quiero pedirte dos favores.

\- dime

\- Dale esto a Rachel es una carta donde dice lo que siento dásela después de que se entere, y cuídala. Le extiendo el sobre y lo abrazo y no quedamos un rato mas así.

-Deberíamos irnos la diva se desesperará Te pasare a dejar.

Nos de regimos a la estación y ella ya estaba ahí me quedo unos paso atrás observándola esta desesperada.

-Llego la despedida cuídate kurt y cuídala te quiero jamás creí decirlo porcelana.

\- Yo también te quiero satanás cuídate. Lo abrazo pero es el momento quiero llorar pero no es el momento.

\- Vete Kurt. Veo como se encuentra con ella y espero unos momentos para irme ellos se van en el tren y es el momento de partir vuelo.

Estoy esperando en el aeropuerto asta que.

-Pasajeros con destino a España.

Es mi vuelo me iré allá tengo un poco de familia que me acepta y la misma empresa que esta haciendo Funny Girl aquí la quiere presentar en escena allá yo are a el protagónico ya que me vio el director y cree que es lo mejor ya esta todo nada mas tengo que empezar a ensayar.

**Fin pov santana.**

**Pov Rachel.**

Últimamente se que siento cosas por no me gusta santana pero no la e dejado hablar tal vez regresar a Lima pueda hablar con ella y poder arreglar las cosas con ella y volver hacer amigas pero ella jamás me mirara de otra forma si que me conformo con eso.

-Rachel compramos los boletos. Dice kurt apareciendo con los ojos hinchados.

-Si¿estas bien?

-Si vamos.

Los compramos pero se que no esta bien pero mas adelante me lo dirá.

\- Y santana .

-Se ira después sabes que no le gusta despertarse temprano.

-Ok le quiero .preguntar otra cosa pero al parecer no quiere hablar .espero hablar mañana después de la reunión con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya no puedo ser tu rival por que te amo.**

Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero no e tenido tiempo espero dejen un review sobre lo que les parece la historia

En esta historia Finn no esta muerto.

Capitulo 2

_**Pov Rachel.**_

Estoy caminado hacia la sala de coros esperando poder ver a Santana tengo que hablar con ella y hacer las pases me costo mucho trabajo hablar con ella y que se volviera mi mejor amiga pero obre todo es la persona que amo ; debo evitar cruza con Finn tratara de que volvamos entro en la sala y tomo mi lugar de siempre saludo a Mike busco a Santana con la mirada pero no esta por ninguna parte creí que estaría con Brittany pero ella esta hablando muy animada con Quinn.

\- Hola Raquel. Dados Mercedes

-Hola.

\- Y¿ que tal la obra?

\- bien.

\- Hola Rach podemos hablar. Dice Finn. Cuando iba a contestar entra Schuester animado por que daría la lección numero 100 del glee club. Empieza a cantar algo que no le tomo importancia estoy buscando a San hasta que Finn se interpone en mi búsqueda invitándome a bailar con el pero niego y bailo con Mike.

\- Gracias a todos por venir me alegro que todos estén aquí presente .Dice Schue.

-No estamos todos. Dice Blaine.

-claro que si .Esta tan entusiasmado que no se da cuenta que una de sus ex alumnas que posee una de las mejores voces falta, y la que me quito el aliento.

Santana-cercas. Dados Blaine.

-oh esta bien continuemos.

-COMO QUE CONTINUEMOS NO ESTA SANTANA UNA DE LOS MIEMBROS ORIGINALES QUE POSE UNA DE LAS MEJORES VOCES. Grito

-Lo siento pero no creo que les importe mucho o si esta o no presente.

-Ami me importa es nuestra mejor amiga. Dice quinn que por alguna extraña razón sostiene la mano de britt. Y así se empieza una cadena.

-Esta bien Rachel y Kurt donde esta Santana.

-No losé si lo supiera no le habría gritado.

-Kurt.

-Tampoco lo se . Pero algo en su mirada miente.

\- Nadie lo sabe Rachel empecemos. Pero es interrumpido.

\- Si ella no esta debe ser por algo ella no es de las que faltan a sus compromisos además no le hemos preguntado a brittany. Dice Tina.

-Britanny no sabes donde esta Santana. Todos no los quedamos viendo.

-No lo sabemos. Contesta Quinn.

-Fue para Britt la pregunta Quinn. Dice Schue

-No lose. Contesta Schue continua y me quedo perdida pensando en donde estará.

-Rach quieres ir a tomar un café para hablar sobre nosotros. Dice Finn

\- Ya no hay un nosotros Finn. Con eso concluyo y me doy media vuelta para irme.

\- Por favor tomemos un café. Me sostiene del brazo no me librare fácil así que accedo el conduce y ordenamos me cuanta de su vida pero no presto atención tan solo quiero hablar con una sexy latina.

-Y que volverás después a Lima y regresaras conmigo.

\- Finn no quiero volver,

-POR QUE HAY ALGUIEN MAS.

-Cálmate Finn . Y alguien nos interrumpe

-Hola Rachel quería hablar contigo no me conoces yo soy Marley pero estas ocupada así que luego nos vemos.

-No esta bien Finn y yo ya habíamos terminado de habla adiós Finn. La tomo por el brazo y salimos.

-gracias se estaba volviendo incomodo.

-no fue nada en verdad necesito hablar contigo por que no quieres volver con el hay alguien mas.

-ya es pasado además si ay alguien mas mejor olvídalo. Ella me mira confundida y tan solo asiente.

-Qué pasa con Santana por qué en este.

-la conoces ,

-si fue mi mentora en el glee club y se ha vuelto como una hermana y en las ultima semanas a estado algo triste las veces que hemos hablado creo saber por que pero no me quiere decir y pensé que como vivían en la misma ciudad sabrías algo de ella .

-No lose ella nunca falta un compromiso es puntual.

-lose vi tu preocupación en tu rostro tratando de saber algo de ella y buscándola y luego como le gritaste al sr schue y pensaba que tal vez la querías buscar conmigo así será mas fácil encontrarla.

-si y donde crees que este.

\- no lo se donde pueda estar pero tal vez puedan saber britt y quinn son como hermanas ellas tres.

\- vamos a la casa de britt primero.

\- Ok.

Y así nos dirigimos la casa de britt su madre y ella son muy parecidos nos dijo que podíamos subir a su habitación y cuando entramos…

-mas rápido britt. Gritaba quinn. Por cierto acabo de ver la imagen mas traumática de mi vida ver quinn y a britt desnudas ambas con una mano en el sexo de la otra y viceversa aun no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia veo a marley incómoda con la situación; así que hago notar mi presencia con un interrumpo y se sobresaltan ambas que caen ambas de la cama.

\- Rachel y Marley podrían entrar al baño en lo que arreglamos aquí. Y nos señala una puerta. Entramos ambas no puedo cree lo que pasa con ellas Santana estuvo sin rumbo meses por britt y ella esta con quinn.

-como crees que lo tome santana lo de ellas. Pregunto.

\- bien pero lo que realmente importa es saber donde esta santana.

\- es verdad. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Quinn ya completamente vestidas abre la puerta y nos muestra unas sillas donde nos podemos sentar y ellas entran lavarse.

-COMO SE LES OCURRE ESTAR EN UNA RELACIÓN O ES COSA DE UNA VEZ CUANDO SANTANA NO SABEMOS COMO VALLA A REACCIONAR ELLA TE AMA BRITT Y NO SE MERECE ESTO ELLA LO NECESITA SABER. Les grito y cuando menos lo siento les e dado una cachetada a ambas.

-Berry siéntate y cálmate y déjanos hablar. Dice Quinn con calma así que le decido hacer caso.

-Santana lo sabe y si estamos en una relación. Dijo

\- como reacciono. Pregunta Marley.

-bien nos apoyo y con la única condición de que fuera el padrino o madrina de la boda.

-Ya no sientes nada por ella britt. Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

\- No amo a quinn; sabes fue lindo estar con ella pero jamás fue suficiente para estar siempre juntas; ella se tardo en darse cuenta que solamente a una persona ama y amara toda su vida, y yo siempre ame a quinn y no sabia como iba a reaccionar si se lo contaba así que lo intentamos pero no funciono. Busco en sus ojos algún rastro de mentira y me esta diciendo la verdad.

\- Donde esta santana.

\- No lose

\- Por favor, ¿de dónde esta moneda de diez centavos.

\- Rach en él, pero lo conocemos ha llegado a preguntar en qué parte te son esa información. Dados Me quinn duda que en mí Miente.

\- Volverá. Tratando de ocultar la lagrimas

\- No lo se, tal vez tengas que regresar a New York y averiguar por tu cuenta.

\- Gracias yo me voy felicidades por su relación . Me dirijo a la puerta y estoy a punto de salir cuando Britt me abraza.

\- tan solo recuerda que san ya perdió a alguien importante en su vida por mostrarse como es y no quiere perder a mas; si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo y si se algo de ella te lo diré. Me abraza y yo salgo de la puerta pero tengo una duda.

\- Alguien mas sabe quiero la verdad.

\- Kurt.

\- Gracias. Me voy sin importar dejar a marley quiero llorar pero no es el momento Kurt me siento decepcionada de el.

_Dos días después._

Estoy comiendo con Kurt estamos desayunando juntos en un pequeño restaurante que esta cerca de la estación para irnos no hemos hablado solamente comemos.

\- Dime que pasa con Santana y quiero la verdad se que sabes .

\- quien te dijo.

\- Tan solo que se fue.

\- ¿a donde?

\- no lo dijo.

\- ¿estas molesta?

\- NO COMO CREES MI MEJOR AMIGO VIO MI PREOCUPACIÓN POR SANTANA Y AUN ASÍ NO MEDIO QUÉ SE HABÍA IDO PUDO HABER DICHO RACHEL NO BUSQUE A SAN SE HA IDO NO LOSÉ PERO NO SE QUEDO CALLADO Y TUVE QUE IR A INTERROGAR A BRITT Y A QUINN. Grito.

\- lo siento.

\- no me hables necesito tiempo de pensar. Tan solo me levanto y me voy.

_**Ala mañana siguiente.**_

No e hablado con kurt y no quiero hacerlo me levanto y el me preparo un te me siento enfrente de el .

\- No se cuando me hablaras pero san me pidió que te diera esto. Me entrega un sobré que dice Rachel. - Nose que es. Me dice cuando ve mi cara de interrogación lo abro y si es la letra de san. Y empiezo a leer la carta.

_Hola Raquel._

_Si estas leyendo esto es por que y ya no estoy en new york no se si te afecte el que no este o te de igual , o te diste cuenta que no estoy pero perdona a kurt si no te dijo nada o te dio la carta a pesar de que no quieras saber de mi yo se lo pedí. _

_Sabes hobbit jamás me e sentido que yo merezca tu amistad después de tantos años de cómo te trate me arrepiento; sabes por que te trate así me hacías y me haces sentir cosas que no e sentido por nadie, cuando fuiste la única en creer en mi fue algo que jamás imagine creí que estarías en mi contra pero no me has perdonado una y otra vez que yo no lo merezco siempre e estado enamorada de ti y no te lo quería decir por que ya e perdí a mi abuela y no quiero perderte a ti por decirte mis sentimientos no lo soportaría y como lo se por que cuando entre en la obra como tu suplente y te fuiste del departamento no podía dejar de pensar en ti ,eres una estrella y serás la mas brillante a pesar de que te trataba de que yo era mejor que tu es mentira tu siempre fuiste y serás una mejor persona que yo, siempre que te hacia algo salías con la enfrente en alto. Ya no puedo mas creí que podía ser tú amiga pero no por que cuando lloraste por tu fracaso en tu relación con Brody y vivir con el temor de que regreses con Finn. No lo soporto que no te hallan valorado si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de alguno de ellos te haría la mujer mas feliz ,trataría de no equivocarme de no hacerte enojar, siempre estar ahí cuando me necesitas, de amarte con toda mi fuerza. aunque no parezca te amo y espero y me perdones por irme pero ya no puedo mas no puedo ser tu amiga por que en cualquier momento te besaría, ni tu rival por que no soportaría que me odiaras; espero y algún día me perdones por haberme ido pero no sabia que hacer ya lo había arruinado pero no sabia que hacer al amar a mi mejor amiga decirle seria peligroso para nuestra amistad además de que no te merezco mereces a alguien fuerte, valiente que sepa apreciar lo hermosa que eres por dentro y por fuera, pero sobre todo que no te lastime como yo lo e hecho te amo tanto como no puedes imaginarlo, me voy para que puedas encontrar a esa persona que tu ames y el te ame a ti si algún día vuelvo preséntamela y espero que seas todo lo que mereces. Te amo no me odies por amarte siempre estaré contigo aunque no lo parezca te amo tanto que me duele alejarme de ti pero es lo mejor si te lo decía y me rechazabas nuestra amistad cambiaria perdóname por amarte._

_PD _ _Rachel Barbra Berry __Te amo_

_santana._

\- Yo también te amo san. Digo esto aferrándome a la carta y llorando se a ido .


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya no puedo ser tu rival por que te amo.**

Hola a todos perdón por tardar pero compartir computadora con tu hermana y ella este con lo de su trabajo es difícil usarla así que apenas tengo tiempo espero y la otra semana poder actualizar. Por cierto tendrá una aparición Adriana torrevejano. Por cierto dejen su review para saber lo que les parece la historia.

Lopz:Si habrá amistad con Marley me hubiera gustado que en la serie se hubiera mostrado. Y gracias por leerla.

SoDamnBeautiful1: espero y te guste el capitulo.

Gabu: espero ya no confundirte en este capitulo a veces mi cabeza ni yo la entiendo.

Danielle02: si de hecho ya dije que la única forma de que deje mis historias es de que muera.

MacielSL: no va ser muy triste ya que no me gusta mucho los dramas.

Gb no se mucho ingles así que gracias por leerme te contestaría en tu idioma pero me estoy muriendo de sueño

Capitulo 3.

**Pov Rachel.**

_Dos semanas después._

\- Rachel cálmate no tienes por que hacer caso de eso comentarios tu eres una estrella lo harás bien. Dice Kurt.

\- Estoy bien de acuerdo y si estas haciendo algo para animarme antes del estreno que eso incluya que todos me quieran hablar conmigo olvídalo.

\- Chicos olviden el plan. Grito .- ahora tomate este te para que te relajes y te relajes para tu gran noche.

\- gracias. Este te esta muy delicioso al poco tiempo me quedo dormida.

Siento que alguien me ha a besado entre abro los ojos pero mi visón es muy débil y veo a santana pero el sueñe me vence

Despierto y ya es tarde es hora de que me valla hacia el teatro para empezar a listarme es la noche en la que se decide mi futuro en Broadway.

\- hola Rachel puedo entrar bueno ya entre. Dice kurt.- se que estas nerviosa pero te e traído algo que mando una persona que te quiere mas de lo que podría imaginar uno.

\- si es de finn puedes salir y tíralo o regálalo se lo que sea.

\- mejor velo. Y me entrega su celular es un video con santana parada enfrente de una cámara.

\- hola Berry espero y estés bien donde estoy ahora no importa es tu noche disfrútala no importa lo que en este momentos digan de ti que si tienes una nariz enorme si eres enana, que no tienes talento, hoy los harás callar se quedarán con la boca abierta que tendrán que cerrarlas con pizas por que se les habrá roto la mandíbula, se enamoraran de ti por que tienes la voz de los ángeles, una pasión que nunca vi y una excelente persona lamento no poder estar ahí pero se que donde quiera que me encuentre tu éxito llegara por que eres una estrella que con tu brillo iluminaras cualquier rincón y se que cuando la vea en vivo tendrán que pasarme un balde para mi baba, te amo y te deseo lo mejor por cierto haz esta noche tuya como todo lo que haces. Saludos . y termino el video.

\- te ayudare a retocar el maquillaje. Dice kurt agarrando la brocha para empezar.

\- ¿dónde esta ?

-no lose y te lo juro .

\- crees que algún día vuelva.

\- No lose la quieres de verdad o solo crees quererla por que no esta aquí.

\- la quiero de verdad cuando estábamos juntas no necesitaba a nadie y tenia miedo por dar ese paso y que arruináramos nuestra amistad, es difícil saber su reacciones.

\- estas lista recuerda lo que dijo santana esta noche es tuya rómpete una pierna.

Toda mi vida e soñado este momento mi debut en Broadway, e disfrutado cada momento a sido un éxito cuando termino de cantar todos aplauden hay varios aplausos. Voy directo hacia el camerino los chico y yo hemos decido ir a un bar a festejar y mañana preocuparme por la critica. Cuando estoy por salir una figura del teatro me llama la atención una figura de espalda es Santana o eso espero la empiezo a seguir y cuando dobla en una esquina la alcanzo la sujeto del brazo.

-Santana.

\- quien es santana. Cuando miro su cara no lo es una chica de piel blanca.

\- lo siento creí que era otra persona. Genial Rachel la primera chica que se parece a Santana de espaldas la persigues y lo peor en tu noche de estreno.

\- Rachel Berry estuviste grandiosa. Dice la chica.

\- si gracias.

-Ame nos vemos. Y se despide con una sonrisa estaba segura que era Santana debo estar alucinando.

-crees que haiga una posibilidad de que Santana este aquí. Le pregunto Kurt que se me había a acercado

\- no lo creo es imposible si no para que te manda un video pudiéndotelo decir ella en persona., nos vamos los chicos y yo te esperamos.

La noche con los chicos fue genial me divertí la critica fue un éxito y aquí estoy otra vez para ingresar al camerino y hay flores y en el tocador hay una caja al abrirla encuentro una pulsera con un dije de una flor de cinco pétalos azules al parecer fueron hecho con alguna piedra. Pero no hay ninguna nota.

_**6 años después.**_

**Pov Santana.**

Han pasado seis años desde que me fui pero todos los día la extraño, es raro logre mi sueño de ser famosa pero uno creería que uno es feliz logrando lo que quiere pero soy famosa rica, pero estoy sola bueno esta Marley la quiero como una hermana pero me hace falta una pequeña mujer morena que por miedo la deje ir y antes mínimo estaba cerca de ella pero no de la forma que yo quería. Siempre miro su fotografía .

\- Por que no regresamos y luchas por tu felicidad. Pregunta Marley ella se vino a vivir conmigo cuando su madre falleció unos días después de que se graduara así que la convencí de venir conmigo y logro estudiar música apenas se graduó, incluso logro su sueño de ser cantante de radio a compuesto canciones que son un éxito yo también compongo pero es mas para mi e hicimos dos disco juntas que hace algunos meses salió a la venta el segundo y realizamos una gira pero al parecer este nuevo disco traspaso el continente por que están organizando una gira mundial.

\- San por que no me respondes.

\- no podemos estamos con lo del disco.

\- yo creo que si nunca nos hemos tomado vacaciones además podemos hacerlo antes de que empiece y así quitas tu cara estoy lejos de mi alma gemela por idiota por lo tanto estoy deprimida.

\- ey yo soy feliz . y le muestro mi mejor sonrisa.

\- conmigo no tienes que fingir sabemos que no lo eres bueno no completamente por que ella te complementa y no crees que es hora de que veas a tus amigos y no por Skype sino de verdad, y aprovechas y a conquistas.

\- estas loca.

\- igual que tu.

\- nunca e negado que estoy loca.

\- nadie dijo que lo negaras sabes mi madre siempre decía que hay que luchar por lo que queremos y nunca rendirnos, por mas que nos asuste la batalla y mas si es por la persona que amas, pero como eres una cobarde no has vuelto desde que yo estoy aquí contigo y no la harás por que eres una cobarde.

\- como me llamaste.

\- cobarde.

\- estas provocando a snix. Le digo haciéndole cosquillas.

\- para san. Y la suelto.

\- eres una cobarde y piénsalo enserio. Dice antes de salir corriendo a su habitación. Me acuesto en el sofá y vuelvo agarrar la foto.

\- tal vez sea hora de que luche por ti no lose.

**Pov Rachel.**

Han pasado seis años desde que se marcho no hemos hablado a no ser luego de los regalos que manda en navidad o de las pequeñas veces que hemos hablado sin pasar de la pregunta como estas y lo que me cuentan mis amigos pero me da miedo pensar que nunca vuelva y si vuelve regresara con alguien, lucharía por ella no me atrevo a buscarla a pesar de que sabemos que se fue a España no sabemos su dirección o si esta con alguien.

**Pov Santana.**

Es raro volver a tu hogar le daré la sorpresa a todos al igual estamos manejando hacia Lima Ohio

-lucharas con todo San y gracias por traerme de nuevo. Dice Adriana una actriz que se volvió mi mejor amiga.

\- Marley estas bien. Pregunto ya que no a hablado mucho.

\- si solamente la sensación de estar aquí de nuevo.

\- recuerdas que cuentas conmigo.

\- lose siempre estas ahí ahora iniciara la misión de conquistar a Rachel Berry.

\- si claro

**Pov general.**

Dos chicas de tez morena una va caminando y la otra corriendo como si nada por la calle cuando no se da cuenta de unas escaleras de bajada y se caí y al parecer se rompió la pierna.

\- estas bien. Pregunta Rachel que es la que iba caminando .

-Rachel. Dice santana que no la había mirado ni se había levantado por el dolor y trata de levantarse pero al tratar grita y Rachel la ayuda a levantarse. Y a sentarse en una banca para revisar la pierna.

\- Santana. Y se abrazan.

\- cuando volviste.

\- Hace dos días pero descuida eres la primera en saber que estor en la ciudad aunque creo que Kurt sospecha y que va hacer una cena hoy.

-iras.

\- si quería darles la sorpresa pero ya me viste así que sorpresa ¡ AUCH!. Dice quejándose ya que por accidente le pego.

\- lo siento. Ambas se ríen y sus miradas se cruzan inconscientemente sus labios se están acercando.

\- Santana estas bien. Pregunta Marley. Y se separan inmediatamente.

-nos preocupaste cuando te vimos caer así que venimos lo mas rápido posible puedo ver. Preguntó Adriana a Rachel ella solo asintió y se hizo a un lado.

-y cual es su diagnostico doctora. Pregunta santa con una sonrisa.

\- esta rota así que seria conveniente de que fuéramos al hospital. Dice

Rachel a ver la interacción de las dos amigas piensa que hay algo mas.

\- Creo que deberías ir San. Dice

\- pero estábamos hablando.

-tendremos tiempo además iras a la cena.

\- si cuídate

se despiden con un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios pero ambas pensando que van a luchar para conquistar a su alma gemela.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos no había podido actualizar primero por mis exámenes luego perdí a alguien muy querido y no quería hacer nada, pero ya estoy mejor, así que espero que les guste este capitulo.

**MacielSL:** a veces tenemos mala suerte cuando por fin nos encontramos con alguna persona que queríamos ver.

**Lopz:** no e tratado que se vean celos o tal vez un poco saludos.

**Gabu: **aquí tienes tu respuesta.

**Maira y Gb: **gracias por seguir la historia.

Y a los que me han seguido la historia sin dejar algún comentario gracias aunque me gustaría que lo hicieran para saber si les gusta.

**Ya no puedo ser tu rival por que te amo.**

Capitulo 4.

**Pov Santana.**

Es algo extraño volver mis padres están felices de que este de regreso, quieren que los ponga al tanto de todo lo que e echo hasta que me dejaron un poco descansar para que vaya a la cena ya que tengo el yeso causare la misma impresión o sorpresa si es que Berry ya les dijo , pero en mi cabeza no deja de no deja de darme vueltas que si ella estará saliendo con alguien, y si esa persona la hace feliz, y si es así seré capaz de separarla. No lo creo dejaría que fuera feliz.

\- Y es aquí San. Dice Marley; ayudándome a bajar del auto ya que con las muletas no se pude.

\- y es aquí donde vive tu amigo como dices que se llama Kurt. Dice Adriana.

\- bueno aquí debes en cuando viene vive en Nueva York . Digo tocando el timbre. Quien es se escucha desde el interior, al abrirse la puerta Kurt se queda confuso , sorprendido con la boca abierta no se si deba de llamar a alguien de emergencia.

\- ¡San… san … tana! Eres tu . dice.

\- No soy Santa Claus vino a saludarte.

\- ¡ oh por Dios eres tu!. Dice abrazándome.—por fin regresaste¿ como? ¿cuándo? ¿ por que no me avísate? Pude a ver ido a buscarte.

\- porcelana se que estas entusiasmado pero mi pierna no creo que aguante mucho mas tiempo de pie.

\- lo siento que te paso mejor entra y te pones cómoda ya todos llegaron incluso Rachel.

\- Kurt quien era . dice Blaine apareciendo a lado de el. - San… San

\- si soy santana ya puedo pasar. Digo con molestia se hacen a un lado ya están, Quinn y donde siempre esta ella esta Britt . ellas se levantan y me abrazan y nos decimos la típicas cosas que se dicen cuando no has visto a alguien. Y por fin logro sentarme les presento a Adriana y ella se sienta a mi lado .

\- Esta muy bueno tu disco San. Dice quinn.

\- ya lo escuchaste .

\- todos ya lo hicimos es bueno el mejor que e escuchado. Dice Rachel mirándome fijamente.

\- y que has estado haciendo en todo este tiempo San. Dice Blaine.

\- pues cuando llegue fue de estar en la obra luego Marley se vino a vivir conmigo y conocí a Adriana , en una ocasión cantamos para un evento en donde estaba presente uno de los mas reconocidos productores discográficos; nos ofreció un contrato, aceptamos y el resto es historia a próximamente se estrenar una película mía en la que soy protagonista y Rachel tu éxito en la obra fue magnifico que llego hasta mis oídos. Quisiera decirle mas cosas pero no puedo no quiero arruinar mi regreso jamás la mereceré.

\- gracias san. Dice.

\- no hay de que.

**Pov Rachel **

Aun no puede creer que este de vuelta, sigue igual de hermosa y me acaba de alagar quiero estar con ella a solas para ponerme al corriente y lo mas importante ¿estará saliendo con Adriana? Por que no se han despegado ni un segundo ella no le quita la mirara y siempre le esta sonriendo a ella, aunque santana siempre le sonríe con esa sonrisa falsa que muestra a todo el mundo yo la aprendí a reconocer cuando pasábamos tiempo juntas sus ojos se le iluminaban y mostraban esos precioso hoyuelos que hacen que me derrita aun mas por ella estaría bien preguntarle ¿sonare obvia? Y si están juntas se me romperán el corazón o si esta con alguien mas, habré perdido mi oportunidad, pero no se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo.

\- Y satanás ya sentaste cabeza o sigues igual de coqueta. Dice kurt , por fin alguien dice la pregunta.

\- A un no porcelana quieres formar parte de la lista .

-¡NO!

-¿ Y Adriana no es nada tuyo ? dice Blaine.

\- solo amigas.

\- aunque si tu quieres podemos ser algo mas. dice Adriana con tono de seducción.

\- no gracias me gusta ser tu amiga .Dice ¡yy friendzone ! Adriana ya Rachel que tu también estas igual que ella solamente que a ti si te muestra su sonrisa verdadera. Por que no le gritas lo que siente. Cierto por miedo de ser rechazada.

\- tal vez haiga alguien que te a robado el corazón. Dice Quinn como si supiera algo que yo no se o si lo sabe por que lo sabe ella no se supone que yo soy su mejor amiga .

\- tal vez por esas persona regresaste. Dice britt

\- no. Estaba por agregar algo mas pero se detuvo; después de ese incidente se vino un momento incomodo el que fue salvado por una de las bromas de santana a kurt y así se fue la noche entre broma y broma hasta que llego la hora de retirarnos.

\- Rachel por que no te quedas con nosotros ya es tarde para que venga un taxi por ti o te vayas sola.

\- no como crees ya están cansados y para lidiar conmigo como que no mejor descansa y va ser mi problema de cómo me voy. Digo honestamente no quiero ser un mal trio y quiero descansar en mi casa.

-yo te puedo llevar no va ser ninguna molestia para marley llevarte a tu casa además a si nos ponemos al corriente y no me vallas a decir que no por que tengo la pierna rota . Dice con esa sonrisa que me encanta como le voy a decir que no.

\- esta bien . digo despidiéndome de todos al igual que ella ;como puede camina con las muletas hacia su auto y me abre la puerta para que entre y así lo hago a mi lado se sienta ella y coloca sus muletas a lado ella, siento que mi mundo se derrite por la cercanía de ella. Marley va de piloto y Adriana con molestia de copiloto.

\- Rachel perdón por la pregunta pero hay alguien que ocupe tu corazón. Dice Marley con vergüenza.

\- si.

\- y quien fue el valiente Berry. Dice santana con molestia por que dije que si no puedo decir que ella, pero no va dejar de insistir con eso.

\- no hay nadie fue una broma para ver como reaccionabas. Digo. Con una sonrisa

\- de muy mal gusto. Dice enfadada.

\- que solamente tu puedes hacer bromas san. Digo retándola

\- si

-no todos podemos hacerlas.

\- si pero son mas divertidas cuando yo las hago. Dice cuando me doy cuanta estamos en mi casa, ella se baja como puede y me abre la puerta del auto me acompaña a la entrada.

\- listo la diva esta sana y salva en su casa nos podemos volver a ver.

\- si cuando gustes es mas mañana si quieres.

\- me encantaría mis padres quieren pasar mañana el día con nosotras pero que tal pasado.

\- no puedo volveré a New York unos días a solucionar lo de mis vacaciones que no me e tomado.

\- que tal si me das tu numero y estamos en contacto.

-claro . se lo doy y ella me da el suyo estoy apunto de entrar cuando me toma el brazo y me acerca a ella muy cerca siento su respiración y sus voluptuosos labios me llaman la atención quiero besarlos ella se da cuenta y se acerca a los míos; pero el ruido de un claxon nos separa.

\- lo siento creí que te ibas y quería tener tu foto para ponerla de contacto .

\- esta bien,

\- te llamare, que gusto verte de nuevo . y me da un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios.

-igual. Y como puede se aleja.

**Pov santana.**

Estoy en mi habitación, es algo tarde pero no puedo sacarme del pensamiento a Rachel ; cuando entra Marley acostándose alado mío.

\- la enamorada a un no se duerme que estará pensando. Dice

\- cállate que haces aquí tan tarde.

\- no podía dormí y pensé que tal vez podía venir a dormir contigo.

-claro.

-como fue estar a solas con ella.

-cállate que casi la beso si no hubiera sido por ti cuando pitaste se lo hubiera dado.

\- y si la hubieras besado harías algún mal.

\- si no se merece algo mejor.

\- no hay nadie mejor que tu para ella por que no lo ves.

\- marley le hice mucho daño en el pasado.

\- y eso que te perdono lucha.

-estoy loca.

\- y eso no te prohíbe amar a las personas además para cada loco esta su loca y si no te sientes merecedora de ella lucha para que lo seas no hay nadie mejor que tu para ella y lo sabes.

\- Es complicado es mi amiga no la quiero perder.

\- A veces para ganar tenemos que arriesgarnos, apostar el todo, además veo como la miras y te mira es como si se estuvieran contemplando todo el tiempo, como si se pertenecieran.

\- ella no me mira de ninguna manera.

\- eres mas idiota de lo que creí; esperaras a que llegue alguien mas a su vida y se robe su corazón y se este por casar para sacar tus sentimientos.

\- tal vez.

-santana es enserio esperaras a eso o a que se case con Finn Hudson.

-no eso es mucho peor yo seré lo que ella debe merecer.

\- así se hable ¿cuando le dirás?

\- tal vez un domingo entre semana. Digo sonriendo ella me da un golpe en la pierna.

-¡AUCH! Me duele.

\- es para ver si dejas de ser menos tonta, pero veo que sigues igual.

\- jajajaja muy graciosa. Digo sarcásticamente.

\- gracias e aprendido de la mejor.

\- pero jamás me igualaras.

\- como lo sabes.

\- por que soy Santana López y soy la mejor que tu y que todos.

-lo aceptas eres mejor ves en lo muy profundo de tu mente sabes que la mereces .

\- tal vez.

\- promete que la próxima vez que la veas le dirás lo que sientes.

-te lo prometo.

\- por cierto déjale muy claro Adriana que solamente quiere ser su amiga o podría ser una amenaza.

\- nunca le e dado a entender que quiero algo mas allá de una amistad a ella.

\- tal vez no pero con la única vez que te acostaste con ella fue suficiente para que ella pensara otra cosa.

\- eso fue hace 3 años.

\- si pero con eso basto para que te quiera como novia y pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.

\- lo hare.

**Pov Rachel.**

_Dos semanas después._

Estoy relajada en mi habitación , platicando con Kurt de san y de cómo debería declararme antes de que lo agá alguien mas, cuando suena mi teléfono.

\- es ella ponlo en altavoz. Dice dándome mi teléfono y yo asi lo hago.

\- hola san.

\- como esta mi hobbit favorito. Como esta.

\- igual que siempre como sigue tu pierna.

\- me acaban de quitar el yeso así que ya soy libre.

\- no es para tanto san tampoco es como si estuvieras encarcelada.

\- como lo sabes tu no la tuviste hermosa. Me dijo hermosa no lo puedo creer.

-Hobbit sigues ahí.

\- si

\- quería saber si ya regresaste.

-. Si apenas de hecho estaba apunto de llamarte deseas algo.

\- este … este. Suena nerviosa

\- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

\- quería saber si podemos salir mañana por la tarde necesito decirte unas cosas. Que me esta invitando a salir volteo a ver a Kurt que esta sonriendo y me dice con los labios que le diga que si.

\- esta bien.

\- entonces pasare por ti descansa pasare a las 6.

\- por que tan temprano.

\- necesito decirte algo.

\- esta bien estaré lista.

\- nos vemos descansa hermosa. Y cuelga ¡ Oh por Dios! Santana me a invitado a salir.

\- En ese caso te tendremos que vestir para matar así vemos que efecto causas en ella. Dice Kurt.

-no causo nada en ella.

-creí que ibas a luchar por ella.

\- Es cierto es mi oportunidad para decirle lo que siento Kurt me tienes que ayudar.

El asiente la verdad hemos estado hablando todos los días poniéndonos al corriente de la vida de la otra y es perfecto mañana le diré lo que siento y me quedo dormida en compañía de Kurt.

Tocan la puerta abro y es la mismísima Adriana.

-hola puedo pasar. Le abro la puerta para que entre la verdad su presencia no es de mi agrado y ella lo nota.

\- ¿Te gusta Santana?

\- si hay algún problema. Es la verdad ya no mentiré respecto a ella y luchare por ella.

\- si que ella es mi novia y nadie la merece. Que esta diciendo ella nunca me a mencionado una novia.

\- es mentira.

\- si fuera mentira tendría esto. Dice mostrándome un chupetón en el cuello siento que mi mundo se derrumba.- es lindo no es de las veces que me a echo el amor debo de admitir que es la mejor. Dice con una sonrisa triunfante, y por primera vez en mi vida no se que decir.

\- lo diré una sola vez aléjate de mi novia. Dice señalándome con el dedo, y empiezo a sentir las lagrimas como me pide salir con ella si tiene pareja.

\- lárgate de aquí. Grita Kurt y la saca; me abraza con toda sus fuerzas.

\- es mentira rach .

\- no la quiero volver a ver. Y agarro mi teléfono marco su numero contesto con su hermosa voz.

-NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA NO ME HABLES JAMÁS. Y le cuelgo.

\- Rachel cálmate has hecho una tontería márcale y dile que es mentira. Dice preocupado.

\- Kurt a estado coqueteando conmigo y tiene novia. Digo gritando y con lagrimas.

\- y si es mentira.

\- y si no lo es.

-entonces habré cometido un gran error. El me mira y saca su celular marca un numero y dice que si puede venir alguien.

-que haces.

\- hablando con la única persona san jamás le metería y a estado con ella siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota.**_

Ha todos los que siguen leyendo mi historia después de tanto tiempo les pido una disculpa del todo el tiempo que me e ausentado, no daré una fecha exacta de cuando volveré a actualizar pero ser pronto, dentro de una o dos semanas como máximo.

Así que espero y dejen su review y me digan si les gusta como están yendo las cosas en la historia y si gustan sugerir algo.

Ahora si va el capitulo.

**Ya ****no puedo ser tu rival por que te amo.**

Capitulo 5

**PDV Santana.**

Que es lo que acabo de escuchar ella no me quiere volver a ver pero yo que hice, hace un momento que habíamos quedado para salir. Las ultimas semanas e pensado como volverle a recordar que la amo ella lo sabe y que volví por ella. He esperado que vuelva incluso, soporte las insinuaciones de Adriana ya me canse de decirle que solamente quiero ser su amiga. Marley esta conmigo y escucho todo ; suena su celular y me lo enseña su celular, le esta marcando kurt. Me dice que guarde silencio.

-hola. Contesta marley.

-hola veras quería preguntarte algo santana esta con alguien. Dice kurt.

\- si esta con su familia.

\- no me refiero a eso, si no a que si se esta con alguien amorosamente.

\- kurt a que vine la pregunta.

\- me puedes responder.

\- dime por que lo quieres saber y te lo diré.

\- ash mujer veras, tu amiga adry acaba de aparecer en la casa diciendo que es novia de san y que rach se aleje de ella, incluso le mostro un chupetón. Estoy ardiendo de la furia esa maldita de Adriana como se atreve la asesinare.

-es mentira no esta con nadie emocionalmente y si se acuesta con alguien creo que no pero eso pregúntaselo tu.

\- espero y sea cierto por que sino puedes venir…

\- si no que kurt tan poca fe le tienes a Santana. Y le cuelga.

-donde esta esa maldita de Adriana. Grito y marco su teléfono suena que esta apagado. Y lo aviento.

\- no contesta ¿ que voy hacer? No la quiero perder, tengo que ir hablar con ella . digo levantándome rápidamente pero marley me detiene..

\- espera a que se tranquilicen las cosas.

\- tengo que ir hablar con ella.

\- no te voy hacer entender vamos te llevo, conociéndote vas a manejar a gran velocidad.

**PDV Rachel.**

No se que hacer no puede ser verdad ella me lo hubiera dicho kurt hablo con marley y ella le dijo que no esta con nadie tengo una oportunidad con ella, pero que me pasa si no es verdad eso, por que me duele, que tal si la cubrió; baste Rachel ella no haría dijiste que lucharías por ella así que lo harás la conquistaras para que ella quede igual de loca enamorada de ti. Escuchó que alguien toca, kurt se fue hace unos minutos después de que me calme de llorar.

-Kurt que se te olvido… no es kurt el que esta enfrente de mi puerta es san y marley.

\- lamento decepcionarte podemos hablar. Dice

-entra. Pasan las dos se sientan en la sala, yo me siento a lado de santana quiero estar cerca de ella. .

\- hola Rachel me siento rara entre esta tensión entre ustedes así que te diré ella no tiene ninguna relación formal, solamente quiere estar contigo, y créeme en lo único que habla en esto años es en como conquistarte y se que tu también esperas eso lose por como la miras . -Dice marley mirándome a los ojos y cambia su mirada hacia santana. - y tu deja de ser una idiota por que ella ya sabe que la amas se lo has dicho lo único que tenias que hacer era decírselo de frente, por que es cansado ver como no eres feliz cuando no estas cerca de Rachel o hablando de ella, así que si me disculpan me retiro hablen de lo que todos ya sabemos lo obvio . Dice levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y marchándose, san y yo estamos un buen rato calladas. Que no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo cerca que están nuestros rostro hasta que ella acorta la distancia y me besa, yo no dudo en corresponder, es un beso lento.

-wau lo siento, no lo siento e querido besarte desde hace años que ya no recuerdo, te amo pero eso ya lo sabes, a si que tenemos que hablar puedes preguntarme lo que sea te responderé en verdad quiero estar contigo, para empezar no estoy con nadie, quiero estar contigo mas allá que una amistad tu quieres ser mi novia . Dice después del beso y mirándome directo a los ojos quiero decirle que la quiero.

\- no crees que esto es muy rápido apenas no hemos dado nuestro primer beso san.

\- y eso que yo te quiero tu me quieres, podemos intentarlo nunca he amado a alguien como te amo a ti.

\- san es muy rápido, hemos cambiado. Quiero estar con ella de la misma forma pero tengo miedo que por apresurarnos arruinemos las cosas y terminemos lastimadas.

\- es cierto hemos cambiado, pero nuestro sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos, se que me correspondes el sentimiento por que te sino no hubieras llorado cuando Adriana dijo que estaba conmigo; no se cuando empezaste a sentir lo mismo que yo, pero se que te amo y tu me amas y para mi eso basta no te lastimare si es lo que tienes miedo no eres un juego para mi Rachel. Tiene razón hace unos momentos pensaba que si era o no cierto que ella estaba con alguien, yo lucharía por ella, he llorado durante muchas noches que se haya ido sin decirme nada, que me diga que me ama y no me lo diga de enfrente, incluso pensé que no la volvería ver y que jamás estaríamos juntas, pero sin embargo ella esta aquí pidiendo una oportunidad , diciendo que me ama y soy feliz por ello, pero y si no funciona, perderé a una amiga.

-no tengas dudas te amo me amas, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en esta relación, hare lo imposible para que seas feliz, incluso me alejare de ti si no me quieres cerca, no puedo decirte que seremos felices para siempre por que pasaremos por momentos difíciles, pero se que lo superaremos, una vez alguien me dijo que a veces para ganar tenemos que arriesgarnos, estoy arriesgando todo incluso saltaría de un avión sin paracaídas por ti, saltarías conmigo. La amo no se en que momento empecé a llorar con su hermoso discurso o incluso en que momento ella lo empezó hacer, pero se que me dice la verdad por que desde hace mucho tiempo, aprendí a leer sus ojos a saber cuando dice la verdad; y puedo ver que no hay ningún destello de que mienta saltare con ella a donde sea, ya no me contengo mas, agarro su rostro y la beso, con el quiero trasmitirle que yo también siento lo mismo.

\- si san saltaría contigo, te amo desde hace mucho, que duele que estés lejos. Ella me vuelve a besar pero esta ves un beso apasionado, se separa de mi y sonríe.

-y si vamos a tu habitación. Me susurra al oído.

-san no creo que debamos. Pero no me deja terminar la frase por que me da un pequeño beso sobre los labios.

-quien hablo de eso yo solo quiero dormir con mi novia entre mis brazos.

\- ¿novia? Quien te ha dicho que soy tu novia si ni siquiera me lo has pedido. Ella me mira con cara de indignada y se levanta del sillón y se arrodilla enfrente de mi.

-creí que había quedado claro pero parece que a los hobbit se les tiene que explicar todo así que Rachel Barbra Berry me concederías el honor, placer, como lo quieras llamar de ser mi novia, para poder dormir contigo, besarte, hacer cosas indecentes por así decirlo, o cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con relaciones serias. De quien me e venido a enamorar.

\- claro que si. La vuelvo a tomar del rostro y la beso cuando nos separamos la guio a mi habitación y le presto una pijama para que se cambie, yo me cambio en el baño y ella en la habitación, cuando salgo ella tiene una pequeña pasta y un cepillo de dientes pidiéndome permiso para lavárselos en el baño.

\- por que cargas un cepillo cuando solo me ibas a venir a ver acaso sabias que acabaríamos juntas hoy no me molesta . Digo cuando ya estamos acostadas .

\- no lo sabia pero no me acostumbre de traer uno siempre cuando esta pequeña mi abuela me obligaba a llevar un cepillo y una pasta a cualquier lugar que fuera, si no lo llevaba me castigaban no dejándome salir, así que siempre los cargo es raro pero es cierto.

\- muy raro. Digo platicamos de cosas triviales hasta quedarnos dormidas entre los brazos de la otra.

-perdón si esta corto el próximo será mas largo


	6. AVISO

Hola a todos se que tengo sin terminar mis historias pero pronto regresare, estoy en mi ultimo año de bachillerato realizando practicas, proyectos, que no tengo tiempo para mi, es muy probable que no me gradué digamos no soy la mejor estudiante pero tampoco la peor, hare lo que este en mis manos para graduarme , solo me falta 3 semanas de escuela. Después soy libre hasta que tenga que recuperar.

Regresare a terminar ya no puedo ser tu rival por que te amo y unconditionally, e iniciare nuevo contenido

Una disculpa a todos lo que me siguen mis historia y esperan que esto sea una publicación mas, lo siento.

ATT: hazel fields


End file.
